megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
Megaman Battle Network series by Maarten
The Megaman Battle Network sequels by Maarten are the fangames where must have an team. Maarten has an idea to create Megaman Batttle Network Black OX and Blue SX but sadly the 2 projects are cancelled by too little inspired ideas. The main character is Lan Hikari and Megaman. The story takes after Megaman Battle Network Chrono X. And there are more then 20 new characters there. Since Blue SX to 35. Also an new Protagonist is included named Takaki Iwane and Tornadoman.exe Plots Megaman Battle Network Black OX. The year set back after the summer vacation of Megaman Battle Network Chrono X at the Friday on his time Space World Net Base is gone missing by an Mysterious Programm that is created by Ultimus Weil. Saturday an PET named the exterminal PET is designed by Hiroshi Okura and Lan has buy that on the midday. After sunday Lan television don't work. And Lan helps Haruka at the evening to repair this set. At Monday Lan is almost too late for school. And saw an bullied boy by 3 older teens. That has stronger Navi's then him. Lan saw it and help her. Megaman knows his Net navi. During the childhood times. And Lan are good friends with. Megaman Battle Network Blue SX. The year takes place after Megaman Battle Network Black OX. After Ryo mades his pain by forgive Takaki for his naughty strikes. And Lan is waiting for her 13th birthay. But it takes 3 months. At this time at his Summer Vacation. Lan sees at this time an Baseball cup driving by baseball robots. Lan invites Takaki Mayl Dex and Yai for his competition. But the robots are invected by virusses. And Strikeman have detected the robots. Lan must see who that. And Ultimus Weil has strikely World Terror again and is back. Other media Manga Doujin. The fangames that are cancelled where based by an Manga Doujin that are in awaiting for creating pages and everything else. The Manga is seen at Smack Jeeves. All created by Maarten Koster. As an enjoyed hobby. Also the character at Megaman Battle Network serie by Maarten fangames are both at the Manga but the storylines is an little bit different the character says otherside then the fangames. That is by copyright to the people to staff of Gamemaster Productions. Timeline Series Backstory The following timeline events take place before Mega Man Battle Network. 65,XXX,XXX BC: Duo launched from foreign stellar body to judge life in the universe. 11XX BC: ''' Omega has born and strikes an little bit movenemt about the universe. '''11XX BC: Stuck in a war lasting 10 years, the advanced civilization of Atlampia disappears overnight due to the Trojan Horse weapon. XXXX XX: Roman Empire of Netopia. 19XX AD: Tadashi Hikari born / Dr. Wily born. 19XX AD: '''Bryan Sanders is born. '''19XX AD. '''Tadashi schoolfriend Bryan Sanders see the Omega Programm for the first time. and his Navi Snowman is killed and Bryan are killed by programm gas. '''19XX AD: Dr. Cossak born ) 19XX AD: Tadashi and Wily work on SoulNet. 197X/198X. 19XX AD: Dr. Regal / Yuichiro Hikari born (35 years prior to the first game. 19XX AD: '''Ultimus Weil is born. '''19XX AD: Dr. Wily's robot research cancelled in favour of Network Society, Dr. Wily kicked out of labs. (30 years before MMBN1 -197X/198X- ) 19XX AD: Wily raises Baryl as his Foster Father after Baryl's father died in war. -197X/198X/199X- 19XX AD: Tadashi Hikari joins SciLab (20 years before MMBN3 -198X/199X- ) 19XX AD: SciLab experiments with network technology. -198X/199X- 19XX AD: Gregar is formed by BugFrags merger, the grandfather of Principal Cain builds Falzar to counter 'Gregar,' he is called a devil for this act and shunned by the people. The Legendary Beasts rampage the net and are eventually cast into a large hole. (20 years before MMBN6 -198X/199X-) 19XX AD: '''Tadashi is sick by the problems of the Jolify Programm. Yuichiro is cried by that her kids never seen Tadashi. 198X. '''19XX AD: '''Blake Elliot is born. 198X. '''19XX AD: '''Alicia Elliot is born 198X '''19XX AD: Freddy Carter Harley Ryan are born. 19XX AD: Twin brothers, Lan Hikari and Hub Hikari born. -198X/199X- 19XX AD: Norbert Clark is born. -198X/199X- 19XX AD: Tadashi builts the Prototype Internet, Alpha. (A decade before MMBN3 -199X- ) 19XX AD: Yuichiro Hikari attempts to invent new type of navi (auto-navi) by utilizing human DNA, he fails. (A decade before BN1 -199X-) 19XX AD: Cossack completes the first true auto-navi, Bass.EXE. 19XX AD: '''Toby Iwane is born. 199X. '''19XX AD: Hub dies by HBD, Hub continues living as MegaMan thanks to Yuichiro's human DNA program. (1 year after Hub's birth. 19XX AD: '''Ultimus Weil creates by his idea's of the network transistor 2 Net Navi's named Yokuman.exe and Timeman.exe It is Ultimus first time to create powerfull Navi's 199X. '''19XX AD: Rikia dies by HBD but continues living as Tornadoman by thanks to Yuichiro's human DNA program to meet Megaman and Tornadoman both at his preschool days. ) 19XX AD: Alpha revolt. Bass blamed, hunted down by SciLab Elite Corps, He barely survives and roams the Internet from then on. Vows revenge on humanity. 19XX AD: Dr. Urakawa (Mamoru's father) creates Undernet to hide and develop Hikari's GigaFreeze. Serenade placed as guardian. 19XX AD: Alpha sealed away by Tadashi. Tadashi places the Guardian Program within Alpha. (6 Months after initial Alpha Revolt. 19XX AD: '''Amber Hillton is born the same year as Yai Ayanokoji. ) '''19XX AD: '''Alicia is almost died during an plane crash by some bugs. But only Ako survived that crash with an good luck. '''19XX/200X AD: - Mamoru Urakawa born, Mamoru discovered to have HBD like Hub did. - Sean's parents die in plane crash caused by bug in computer, media exclaims biggest netcrime ever. (5 years before MMBN2.) - Sean lives with his cruel relatives. His parent's fortune bringing him little joy. Sean grows distrust of anyone but himself. - Bass breaks into WWW labs and steals Life Aura. - Bass battles Serenade, Serenade wins after a battle lasting days, Bass survives. (Assumed after Life Aura theft due to sheer length of battle) - Wily creates Zero.EXE. Wily's plans by Zero.EXE brings Ultimus Weil on his idea to create 2 Net Navi's after it. Ultimus creates Fakeman.EXE and Blademan.EXE Current Story, AD 20XX The following timeline events take place between Mega Man Battle Network and the final historical entry of 20XX. 200X AD: Mega Man Battle Network 1 200X AD: Mega Man Network Transmission (1 month after MMBN11) Wily manipulates Sean into forming Gospel and start up the Supernavi project. 200X AD: Mega Man Battle Network 2 (3 Months after MMBN1. ) 200X AD Bass hunts down remaining Bass clones. Side Quest: WWW schemes its own revival using a chosen one. MegaMan brings them down. Before fleeing the WWW Area, he is however confronted by Bass who roamed around to defeat his clones. 200X AD: - Mega Man Battle Network 3 (One month after Zoo Incident. ) 200X AD: New school semester starts, MegaMan returns. (4 months after WWW's defeat. ) Bass is saved by Gospel and becomes BassGS. (Side Quest: MegaMan manages to reach Serenade and win, becoming the top ranked of the undernet. He encounters Bass GS and defeats him. Bass denies any connection with his creator when confronted with it) Bass Starts quest to find Ultimate NetNavi. -> Bass sleeps as a statue in the Undernet. 200X AD: - Mega Man Battle Network 4 (5 months after the battle with WWW. ) Side Quest: Awaking of slumbering Bass by resonating with MegaMan's Dark Soul. 20XX AD: - Mega Man Battle Network 5 (One month after 4. ) Side Quest: MegaMan discovers and liberates NebulaArea, encounters and defeats Lord of Chaos. 20XX AD: - Mega Man Battle Network 6 (Unknown time after 5) Side Quest: Bass battles MegaMan on numerous occasions, after second defeat, he searches for the powers of the CyberBeast and obtains them, he is defeated and blows up. Lan and MegaMan believe him still alive. always played the fangames. 20XX AD: Space Net Base is destroyed by the Omega Programm. one of the secret programms during an long years. Toby lose an battle with Blake Freddy Harley. But are strong when Lan helps his way to become an strong Net battler. 20XX AD: Lan Toby and the others are go to Sun Palm Beach during the spring. It is an tropical vacation by Lan his aunt Nancy. His Navi Splash Woman Gives Megaman extra contact during the searching by Omega program. 20XX AD: Blake loses his Navi Waterman but Lan have the souls to defeat Omega after he is defeated. Blake is sick. But as Yuichiro found an timeline history to get Waterman after 3 days back. Blake forgive Toby by his bullying and become friends. 20XX AD: Ultimate PET is founded and Lan and his friend found that Weil is alive. 20XX AD: Alicia sees Blake after 6 years I think you was died says Ryo. 20XX AD: An meteor falls to ACDC Town by an mysterous Navi named Astroman almost the biggest Net crime after 10 years. 20XX AD: Lan is 13 years old and mades an farewell to ACDC Town elementary school He and Chaud mades his schooldays at Greystone High School. Gallery Trivia * Unlike the Gameboy Advance series. Maarten wants this two games as an project for Nintendo app. But he hopes that Game Maker did by the codecs. * Maarten comes for this idea by searching his memory back at 2009 when he was 16 to create for the first time Megaman sprites and saw that Megaman.exe meet Megaman Starfiorce when he founding as his idea to create Megaman.exe back. * Alongside Megaman Battle Network Black OX and Blue SX Maarten has also an idea to create an Megaman ZX Advent demake in Megaman NES style. External links * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_YR8KZmmonWhMa60qJlo6g Category:Mega Man Battle Network series